


love & live (지금, 젛아해)

by GOTHCHAEWON



Series: TO THE MOON AND BACK. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, LOONAVERSE Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON
Summary: With all my heart, 보고싶어, 지금.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul & Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: TO THE MOON AND BACK. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002813





	love & live (지금, 젛아해)

in the beginning, god created three regions of the universe. the milky way, the universe and Eden.

this part of the story takes place in a planet called earth. 


End file.
